


The White Lion is Subconsciously Smooth

by Zettro



Category: Hololive, Vtubers - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fluff, High School, out of character (kind of)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27958190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zettro/pseuds/Zettro
Summary: A string of drabbles for Hololive 5th Gen. Botan seems to be popular among her class(read:gen)mates.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	The White Lion is Subconsciously Smooth

**Author's Note:**

> A random 5th gen idea that won't leave my head. Second time around!

On the rooftop of a certain high school, an anthropomorphized white lion leans her back towards the railings with her hands in her blazer pockets. "Shishiron is too cool, huh?", the lion's ear twitches, and looks towards the source of the voice. "Hehh... why suddenly bring it up, Omarun?", she replied smugly.

  
The anthropomorphized fennec fox who's leaning her chin on the railings flinches and replies in panic, "I-I mean! I-It just looks like you never got a problem or anything! A-And I already feel like I lost when we're next to each other".

  
"That's not true~ I'm lazy, right?".

  
"Being lazy is not a problem if you're so quick to pick up on things", Polka sighs dejectedly slumping forward and putting her chin on the railings again. "Getting a date must be easy for you too. So jealous..."

  
Botan smirks at Polka putting an elbow on top of the railings "Should I tell Lamy-chan?".

  
"Gwah! S-Shishiron, anything but-", Polka was cut-off mid-sentence as soon as she felt a weight on her head and looked at Botan.

  
"Heheh, gotcha. You're too fun to tease, Omarun", Botan grins petting Polka's head.

  
Polka looked away to hide her flushed face and mumbled "Dammit, you're really too cool...".

  
"Huh, did ya say something?".

  
\------------------------------

  
Nene walks down an aisle of the library looking to her right and scanning for the titles of the books. "Ah! There it is!", she looks up seeing the title she was looking for.... However, it was placed on the fifth level of the shelf. "Fufun! It's just a little higher. I can reach that.", Nene stood up on her tiptoes and holds on to the third level of the shelf to reach the book. "Hnngghh.... just a bit more...".

  
The book was pulled out of the shelf before Nene could even touch the spine of the book with her fingertips. "H-Huh?", the blonde plants her feet on the ground looking at the one who took out the book. "Shishiron!".

  
"You could've asked for steps. That was dangerous, y'know?", Botan lightly hits Nene's head with the cover of the book.

  
"Gueh... Sorry...", Nene squints resting her eyes, and reaches for the book on top of her head pulling it down around chest level.

  
"Then again, it wouldn't be Nenecchi if you weren't a bit childish", the white lion snickered.

  
Nene fumes "You better take that back!". She threw a punch at Botan in which the albino had dodged and turned her back.

  
"See ya!", Botan jogged towards the exit.

  
Nene pouts as the lion has fled the scene and hugs the book while blushing a little. "Shishiron, you dummy...".

  
\------------------------------

  
"..."

  
"Umm, Shishiron?".

  
"This is bad, Lamy-chan", Botan lets go of the knob and faces Lamy with a serious face. "We're locked in through plot convenience!"

  
"What do you mean plot convenience?", Lamy sweats. "The janitor might've locked the door by mistake".

  
"Ehhh, come on~ Just play along with it~", Botan said teasingly, shutting her eyes and lightly kicking the ground. 

  
"Don't joke around. Geez", the snow elf pouts.

  
Botan didn't respond except she seemed to focus on whatever was past Lamy. "Lamy-chan, there's something just moved over there", the white lion points towards a dark part of the storeroom.

  
"Kyaaah!!", Lamy turns pale and screams hugging Botan then slowly opens one eye looking at that corner of the room and sees... a sheet of cloth hanging on top of a pile of boxes. "Geez! Don't scare me like that, Shishiron!", the snow elf pulls away a bit and lightly hits Botan.

  
Botan laughs as she jokingly puts her hands up. "Ow, ow. Hahaha".

  
The storeroom door opens. "Oh, so there were still people in here. Sorry, I didn't notice you two!", the janitor said.

  
Botan looks behind "It's okay. Good thing someone heard us".

  
"H-Heard?...", Lamy stops hitting Botan and looks up at the taller girl who just gave her signature lazy grin in return. Lamy blushes looking down and tugs on Botan's uniform.

**Author's Note:**

> I gave up writing on the build up on the last part, haha. Kudos and comments are appreciated. Thanks in advance!


End file.
